


Маленькие приключения в большом Токио

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Adventure, Being Lost, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Surprise Ending, Suspicions, Tourism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кубота решил приехать в Токио затусить с Цубаки, но неожиданно возникает помеха.





	Маленькие приключения в большом Токио

Кубота понимал, что с Цубаки будет непросто. Даже обычная просьба созвониться в скайпе и пообщаться вызвала у Цубаки целый поток нервных вопросов: пообщаться? С Цубаки? Точно? Кубота-кун не путает ничего? У него есть время на общение с Цубаки? Цубаки нечего интересного рассказать...   
На это всё Кубота отвечал с терпением святого – да, точно, нет, есть, просто скажи свой скайп, Цубаки-кун. Как будто Кубота секретные стратегии ETU выспрашивал! Но даже потом проще не стало. Каждый раз в начале их разговора Цубаки нервничал и заикался, и только через минут десять наконец входил в ритм общения и переставал выглядеть как олень перед надвигающимся грузовиком. А еще говорили, это у Куботы проблемы с коммуникацией!   
Но сам Кубота рассматривал поведение Цубаки как позитивный знак – раз он так трясётся, то ему по крайней мере не всё равно. Так что можно спокойно продолжать работу по сближению с объектом. Так Кубота про себя назвал свой план, потому что называть план "Соблазнение Цубаки" было уж слишком прямолинейно.  
Расстояние плану немного мешало. Ведь гораздо проще сблизиться с теми, кто всегда рядом. Однажды Кубота спросил Цубаки, есть ли у того в команде друзья – там, Джино, Муракоши или может быть Курода? С каждым вариантом Цубаки всё больше зеленел лицом и всё энергичнее мотал головой. Кубота почти успокоился, но тут Цубаки сказал, что Мияно-кун, наверное, его лучший друг в команде.  
– Мияно-кун, значит? – повторил Кубота, сразу открыв гугл. Результаты поиска не обнадёжили, этот самый Мияно был молодой, не урод, и Цубаки с ним дружил. Опасный тип. Значит надо действовать решительно.  
– Цубаки-кун, у меня на следующей неделе выходной и я еду в Токио, не хочешь встретиться?  
– А зачем тебе в Токио? – Цубаки опять уткнулся взглядом в пол. "Занервничал", понял Кубота. Значит нельзя говорить, что для встречи с ним.  
– У меня в Токио родственники, – и глазом не моргнув, соврал Кубота.  
– Но тебе наверное захочется провести с ними время?  
Кубота постарался дружелюбно улыбнуться, хотя больше всего ему хотелось попросить Цубаки перестать уже так отчаянно тупить. Ведь, казалось бы, намерения Кубота выразил куда яснее, но Цубаки, похоже не понял совершенно ничего. Или просто притворялся, что не понял?  
– Для встречи с тобой у меня пара часов найдётся, – сказал Кубота и мысленно себя поздравил с таким удачным выбором нужных слов – Цубаки смущённо отвернулся и даже, казалось, немного покраснел. Кубота уже начал считать дни до своего выходного.

***  
Было непривычно оказаться в Токио без команды, ведь обычно Кубота туда ездил только на игры вместо со всеми. На секунду ему даже захотелось, чтобы Шиму-сан был с ним и выдал бы очередное своё неожиданное наблюдение... Но тут Кубота издалека заметил протискивающегося к нему сквозь толпу Цубаки, и все мысли об оставшихся в Осаке товарищах испарились.  
– К-Кубота-кун, добрый день! – Цубаки, как всегда в начале разговора, нервничал. – Добро пожаловать в Токио!  
– А, э, спасибо, – сказал Кубота. Почему-то по скайпу общаться было легче, в любой момент можно было погуглить, что и как лучше сказать, а тут лицом к лицу, Кубота немного терялся. "На футбольном поле тоже как-то легче", подумал он.  
– Я покажу тебе все достопримечательности! – сказал Цубаки, постепенно входя в роль экскурсовода. – Хотя, не то чтобы я их сам хорошо знаю, я вообще недавно в Токио, хаха.  
– Нет, достопримечательностей не надо! – твёрдо сказал Кубота. Ещё не хватало провести редкий выходной в толпе туристов, когда главная его цель на этот день – сблизиться с Цубаки. – Достопримечательности я видел, когда в школе на экскурсии в Токио был. А ты просто покажи мне свои любимые места.  
– Стадион?  
Кубота подавил желание тяжело вздохнуть, та ещё романтика. Нет, точно не стадион. Около стадиона его могут узнать, и тогда придётся раздавать автографы, и к тому же, в футбол поиграть, конечно, круто, но это совершенно не поможет исполнить его хитрый план.  
– Давай сегодня без футбола, просто погуляем как два друга? – предложил он.  
– Д-друга? – Цубаки опять занервничал. Вообще это явно было его стандартным состоянием, но Кубота уже научился распознавать нюансы, и на этот раз Цубаки точно испытывал приятное волнение. Кубота просто кивнул в ответ.  
– Можем прогуляться в парк, – предложил Цубаки, нервно улыбаясь. – Или...  
И тут он внезапно схватил Куботу за руку.   
"Вот это смело", – восхитился тот. Неужели наконец Цубаки понял, к чему была вся эта затея со встречей в Токио?  
– Смотри, Кубота-кун, да это же Мочида-сан! – громко прошептал Цубаки, дёргая Куботу за руку.  
"Ничего он не понял", – вздохнул Кубота. Он оглянулся в сторону, куда округлившимися глазами смотрел Цубаки. И правда Мочида, в солнечных очках и в капюшоне, инкогнито, можно сказать. Потому простые прохожие его и не узнавали, а вот Кубота, привыкший подмечать все детали, опознал без труда. Странно только, что и Цубаки тоже, вот за ним такой наблюдательности Кубота не подозревал. Разве что у Цубаки к нему какой-то особенный интерес? Подозрительно!  
– Что он тут делает? – спросил Цубаки.   
– Живёт, может? – пожал плечами Кубота. Они в Токио, Мочида игрок Виктори, не слишком невероятная теория. Да и вообще, какая разница. Просить Цубаки отпустить его руку Кубота не собирался. – Он ведь из Токио. А я нет.  
Намёка о том, что у Куботы времени мало, потому что нужно будет возвращаться, так что нечего тратить время на Мочиду, Цубаки, опять же, не понял.  
– А вдруг у него тут где-то происходят секретные тренировки? – сверкая глазами, спросил Цубаки. – Давай проследим за ним!  
– Хорошо, – согласился Кубота. А что оставалось, это было самое интересное предложение, которое Цубаки пришло в голову за время их встречи. Тут Цубаки наконец отпустил его руку и начал извиняться, краснея и кланяясь.  
– Мы так его из виду упустим, – сказал Кубота, чтобы прервать поток извинений.  
И они отправились вслед за асом Виктори по улицам Токио. Кубота даже порадовался, что он согласился на это авантюру, напоминало детство и все игры в полицейский и шпионов, и в защитников Землю против космических кайдзю... Постоянно приходилось быть начеку – Мочида шёл быстро, технично избегая других прохожих, иногда неожиданно останавливаясь возле какой-нибудь витрины, и правда получалась почти секретная тренировка.  
Вот только чем дальше они шли, тем менее приятной становилась обстановка. Они свернули с главных, широких и светлых улиц, где были толпы людей, на сумрачные и плохо пахнущие улочки, где немногие прохожие поглядывали на них с подозрением. Мочида всё ещё шагал впереди, даже и не обращая внимания на такое окружение.  
– Что-то мне тут не нравится, – сказал Кубота. – Думаешь, в таком месте можно проводить какие-то тренировки?  
– Не знаю, – признался Цубаки. – Здесь опасно, похоже. Неужели Мочида-сан из якудзы?!  
Раньше Кубота сказал бы, что это ерунда, но ведь если подумать, и правда, что может известнейший футболист делать в таком районе? Мочида тем временем свернул за угол.  
– Нельзя терять его из виду, – сказал Цубаки. – А то не выберемся отсюда – я, кажется, потерялся.  
Час от часу не легче! Но Кубота кивнул и они с Цубаки поспешили за Мочидой. Они завернули за угол и... Никакого Мочиды не увидели!   
– Куда он делся? – вгляделся в тянущуюся впереди улочку Кубота. Прямо по курсу Мочиды не было, в какое-то здание он вряд-ли зашёл – вокруг только какие-то прачечные, пара салонов маджонга, да обшарпанные дома без вывесок, то ли жилые, то ли заброшенные.  
– Я не знаю, – потерянно ответил Цубаки. – И где мы, я тоже не знаю. И где Мочида-сан, не знаю.  
– А зачем это тебе Мочида-сан? – внезапно раздался голос у них прямо за спиной.  
Впечатлительный Цубаки взвизгнул и вцепился в Куботу. Привыкший к неповторимой атмосфере Осаки, а потому не смеющийся в цирке и не пугающийся фильмов ужасов, Кубота только чуть вздрогнул и обернулся. И конечно же, встретился лицом к лицу с Мочидой. Тот зловеще улыбался. Капюшон бросал на его лицо ещё более зловещую тень. А солнечные очки довершали злодейский образ. Цубаки при виде этого ещё крепче вцепился в локоть Куботы.  
– Что, следили за мной? Жить надоело? – спросил Мочида, нависая над двумя незадачливыми шпионами.  
– Мы не следили, – сказал Кубота.  
– Мы г-гуляли, – добавил Цубаки.  
– Гуляли, значит? – переспросил Мочида. – А ну брысь отсюда!  
Цубаки быстро поклонился и припустил обратно по улице, волоча за собой Куботу.  
– До свидания, Мочида-сан, – только успел сказать Кубота, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

***  
Наконец они отошли достаточно далеко и Цубаки его отпустил.  
– Вот теперь мы окончательно потерялись, – грустно сказал он.  
– У меня есть GPS, – сказал Кубота, вытаскивая телефон.  
– Ух ты, Кубота-кун, это круто, у тебя всё продумано! Может, найди заодно, где тут перекусить? После всего этого есть хочется.  
Кубота слегка улыбнулся. Сначала пощекотавшее нервы приключение, потом обед вместе, и Цубаки, вроде, стал с ним нормальнее общаться. Неплохая получилась поездка. 

***  
Мочида смотрел вслед стремительно удаляющимся Куботе и Цубаки. Они скрылись из виду, и только тогда Мочида нырнул в один из тёмных переулков, прошёл ещё немного и остановился у заведения со скромной вывеской "Рамен". Это была лучшая раменная в Токио, хоть и находилась в таком месте – аутентичная, дешёвая, вкусная, и поесть там можно было, не опасаясь, что тебя узнают и начнут просить автограф или селфи. В общем, адресом такого хорошего ресторанчика Мочида не собирался делиться ни с кем, а уж особенно с юными футбольными дарованиями Осаки и ETU.


End file.
